


Qrow's Envy

by thequietcanadian



Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hummingbird Week (RWBY), Hummingbird Week 2020, Jealousy, Toddler Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow doesn't get jealous and especially not because of his wife of all people. No he's not jealous at all.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Hummingbird week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Qrow's Envy

Qrow was not a jealous man. Oh no he’d grown out of being jealous a long time ago. Summer had reassured him too often in their teen years for him to ever be worried about her cheating, not to mention they were partners in every sense of the word. So Qrow didn’t get jealous, absolutely not…except in one teeny tiny area.

“Mama!” The four-year-old raced at her mother’s legs, in a whirlwind of red petals, before colliding into her a small giggle leaving her as she did.

“Did ya see mama, did ya did ya did ya?” Summer picked the small girl up resting her on her hip, smile just as bright as her daughters on her face.

“Of course, I did Ruby! And look at all these petals! You’ve sure gotten fast” Ruby beamed up at her and Qrow felt something twist uncomfortably in his chest. It was a smile that had so often been directed at him, but hadn’t in longer than Qrow was willing to admit.

It was over two months ago that Ruby’s semblance had made its presence know, and in that time, Ruby had been attached to her mothers’ side ever since. It wasn’t that Qrow was upset that they didn’t have the same semblance, on the contrary Qrow was relieved, he didn’t want his daughter to have to go through life like he had. But Qrow missed the sleepy smiles she’d send his way when they woke up together in the morning for breakfast or rather lunch, considering both of them had slept till noon. Now Qrow woke up to the quiet chatter of his two girls, which wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but he still missed his time with his daughter. It wasn’t just that though, Ruby would almost always cry when ever Qrow left for work in the morning or if he was simply heading out to by milk, but now she couldn’t even spare him a glance and would chatter away at Summer as Qrow begrudgingly left the house, showing up unfathomable early to meetings instead of late. Not to mention it was now cries of mom and not dad when she’d fall and got hurt. All of it just built into the ugly feeling in his chest, one of which he hadn’t felt in years, one of which he was currently feeling for his wife. Guilt swirled in the pit of his stomach due to it, he knew it wasn’t Summers fault, and she likely hadn’t noticed his change in mood, thankfully but it didn’t mean he knew exactly how to deal with how he was feeling. He didn’t want to tell her either, he figured it would go away eventually, he just had to pretend to be okay long enough for that to happen.

“Qrow? Something wrong?” Qrow looked up from his contemplation, giving Summer a raised eyebrow.

“What? No” Qrow knew they answer was a mistake the minute it left his mouth, he’d been trying to be casual, trying being the key word, but the words had come out way to fast.

“Really now cause your pouting” Qrow shot her a glare.

“I do not pout” Ruby’s hands flew up to her face a soft giggle escaping her. The corner of her eyes crinkling up in delight.

“He is mama he is” Qrow scowled at her a moment before a softness returned to his eyes, he couldn’t stay upset at either of them for long. Besides it was neither of their faults for his foul mood.

“It’s nothing Petal don’t worry about it” Summer gave him a look, one that read “we will be talking about this later” before going back and peppering kisses across Ruby’s face eliciting a happy giggle from her.

“You’re daddy’s being silly isn’t he?” Ruby nodded at her seriously, arms crossing over her chest.

“Very silly” Qrow did his best to ignore the growing doubt in his mind, one that screamed at him that both of them would be better off without him, that Ruby would be better off. He pulled himself off the wall, and gave both of them a kiss on the forehead, before going to put on his shoes.

“I got to get going” Summer looked at him questioningly, and Qrow gives her a small shrug not looking at her. He knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to lie to her.

“Oz called” He couldn’t see it but he knew that Summer was giving him a skeptical look, Oz hadn’t sent either of them on a mission in ages, to do so out of the blue and with out letting her know was out of character for him. Qrow felt guilty for lying, but he also couldn’t be here today, he didn’t want his semblance acting up and giving him away, and at this rate he knew it would. He’d already broken two coffee mugs alone, and two family photos had fallen down that morning alone. He wasn’t sure how Summer hadn’t noticed. Maybe she had and just hadn’t said anything to him yet, although that wasn’t like her at all.

“I’ll be back, as soon as possible Petal” He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before, striding out the door. Qrow takes one moment to calm himself before he’s sprinting through their front lawn. between one step and the next he’s flying, soaring upwards as fast as his wings will take him. It’s just him and the sky for miles, the canopy of trees below him a flurry of colour as he passes by. The gift Oz had given him, was one of the best Qrow thinks he’s ever received. He can’t explain the feeling of the wind, passing through his feathers or the way the ground gives way to sky when he flies. He knows no one would understand. It gives him a chance to clear his mind, as a bird, he doesn’t worry that Ruby will one day grow to hate him, that she won’t need him, or worse his semblance would hurt the most precious thing in his life. As a bird all he worries about is how hard his wings beat to keep him flying and right now that’s all he wants to know. That’s all he needs to know as he dives down into the tree line, deftly dodging the branches as he flies through them. His mind for the first time in ages is quiet, the buzz of anxiety that’s always under his skin, turning into nothing. A he has to think about are the fluttering of his wings, and staying airborne. No ugly feelings in the pit of his gut, just him and acres and acres of land.

Qrow isn’t sure how long he spends flying through the forest, all he knows is that at some point he’d shifted back, and the crunch of leaves under his foot is the only thing that makes him realize that he’s human again. It happens sometimes, his mind is in one form while his body is in the other. It’s not the worst thing in the world but it could be disorienting at times. It’s in one of these moments, that a force comes crashing into his legs, taking him down hard. He’s half way to reaching for Harbinger when he realizes that the ball of energy bouncing on his stomach is his daughter and not a Grimm, guilt flashed through him as he rests his hand in the forests floor.

“Daddy, Daddy your home!” Qrow gives her a soft hum in response, confusion swirling in his mind. Ruby hadn’t run at him like that in ages, nor been this excited to see him. Relief flooded through him right after, acting as a balm against the ache in his chest that had grown in the last month.

“Daddy, Yang said she had the best dad in the whole world, but I know she’s wrong cause you’re the best!” Qrow didn’t catch the flurry of words as Ruby kept rambling, to lost in the sea of emotions that her words had brought him. He can feel his eyes start to water, and he couldn’t let her see him cry over something so stupid, but... he was just so happy. He pulled one arm across his face, hiding the tears that sprang up. A moment later Qrow felt a insistent tug on his arm.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah pipsqueak”

“Are you okay?” The concern laced in her voice had Qrow soaring, happiness welling up in him, before he went to reassure her.

“Of course kiddo, I just love you very, very much okay” Qrow couldn’t see it but Ruby’s grin spread from ear to ear. Matching the one on her father’s face.

“I love you too!” Ruby gave him a hug, snuggling into his chest, Qrow wrapped both arms around her, content for the moment. The two lied there for who knows how long, Qrow listening to Ruby’s chattering and slowly he began to drift off to sleep

“Hey sleepy heads you can’t sleep on the ground your not animals” Summers voice startled Qrow back into wakefulness, and he nearly knocked Ruby right off of him. Ruby simply giggled, before letting out a loud yawn.

“Come on pipsqueak, bed time”

“Carry me, please?” Qrow didn’t even hesitate, in one fluid movement he was up, barely having even moved Ruby. She rested her head on his shoulder as he brought her into the house, exhaustion finally beginning to set in.

“Come on Ruby I’ll take you to get some Pyjamas” Ruby frowned at her mother before shaking her head frantically back and forth.

“I want papa to help me pick” Joy bloomed in his chest, for a moment as he brought her to her room.

“are you sure Ruby your fathers probably tired”

“I’m fine Sum” Qrow rooted around in the dresser drawer for a moment pulling out several different choices for his daughter, as she sat on her bed But she was satisfied with any of them.

“Papa, the matching ones?” Qrow pretended to think about it, he already knew he was going to give into her demand.

“I don’t know Ruby” He said fake uncertainty in his voice. Ruby zoomed over petals leaving a trail behind her. She clutched his pant leg a pout on her face.

“Please?” Ruby whined at him, Qrow let out an overly dramatic sigh, before picking her up.

“Fine if we must” Qrow pulled out a onesie, it had been a lucky find, Ruby had fallen in love with it instantly, and Qrow always chuckled at the irony of it. It was a crow, soft felt feathers attached to the arms, along with tail feathers. It was adorable, and when Ruby saw the much larger one, she’d begged him to buy it so they’d match. Qrow had given in easily, although reluctantly.

“Ruby, I can read to you tonight” Summer said from the doorway, and Ruby shook her head back and forth rapidly.

“No, I want daddy to do it!” Qrow was beaming as he tucked in his daughter, childishly sticking his tongue out at his wife as she came to tuck in their daughter. Summer rolled her eyes at him, before exiting the room. Ruby stares up at him expectantly, and Qrow having his daughter’s attention for the first time in , puts as much effort into reading for her as possible. He makes sure he does all the funny voices she likes, makes surprised gasps are all the right parts and when Qrow sees that Ruby definitely doesn’t like that the princess has to be saved by a prince he changes it so the princess saves herself. If he was being honest he didn’t like it either the whole damsel in distress thing just didn’t make sense to him. Raven and Summer both could kick his ass, and saved him more times than he could count. By the end of the story Qrow’s pretty sure Ruby’s more awake then when they’d first put her to bed, but he’s not sure he cares. He gives her one last hug before pulling the covers up right around her.

“Love you pipsqueak” Ruby gives him a tired nod, before turning over and going to bed. Qrow shuts the door quietly, letting out a small breath, before arms are wrapping around his waist.

“Hi birdie” Qrow glances over his shoulder to see Summer snuggling into his back.

“Hi Petal” she hums in response before covering the smirk that graced her face.

“So...” Qrow raised and eyebrow at her, but by her smug attitude he knows he isn’t going to like what she’s going to say.

“I called Oz, got to chew him out for stealing my husband today, and low and behold, Oz insists he never called you, isn’t that odd birdie?” Qrow fears for his life for a second, the tone of voice is to sweet, too innocent, and he knows that she’s wrapped around him to halt any attempt at escape. Not that he’d try, Summer would catch him before he even made it down the stairs.

“I- I um” from above them the lightbulb blows glass raining down on them. Summer ignores it tone shifting to something dangerous.

“You what Qrow?”

“I just needed to get out of the house for a bit”

“So, you lied?” Guilt swirls in the pit of his stomach, and sheepishly Qrow rubs the back of his neck, eyes not meeting Summers.

“I-yeah”

“We promised no more secrets, no more lies, you promised Qrow” Her tone was accusatory and he knew Summer had ever right to be mad. He hadn’t done something this stupid in ages.

“I- I know Sum, I just” Summer stepped away from him arms folded, expression unreadable.

“I didn’t want you to worry” Although not the truth it wasn’t exactly a lie either, if his semblance had started to go off she definitely would have started too. Summers forehead creased in confusion.

“I’ll always worry, that’s what being a partner is about” Qrow nervously runs a hand through his hair.

“Qrow what’s this about?” Summer, gently brought his face down to look at her. The angers still there but she’s giving him a chance to explain, to talk things out and Qrow squirms under the idea. Talking out one’s issues hadn’t been the tribe’s way of solving things, more violent actions. While Qrow had long since abandoned the idea of ever going back, not all of the bad habits he’d learned went with it.

“It’s nothing Sum, I promise” Qrow glanced at the closed door, then back to Summer. Summer gave him a worried frown.

“Is it something about Ruby? Do they know about her eyes? Is somebody coming after her? Is she in dan-”

“Whoa, whoa Summer slow it down, no! I just-” Qrow’s shoulders slumped, uneasiness settling over him. He didn’t want to say it out loud, putting it out there would make it real.

“Ruby’s been, distant that’s all” there’s a beat of silence between the two of them, broken by the sound of something crashing in the living room, vaguely Qrow remembers a vase of flowers being put on the dinner table the other night.

“Your jealous” Qrow blushed a startling shade of crimson, arms crossing over his chest defensively.

“I am not” Summer covered her mouth to try to suppress her giggles but when it didn’t work, she broken into a full chuckle. By the time she was done, she was clutching her sides, gasping for breath.

“My birdie, is jealous of me!” Qrow’s face seemed to burn an even darker shade of red, as he watched his wife break into laughter again.

“I’m not” Qrow says quietly into the space and between one second and the next, Qrow can feel the tears coming, and a sob works its way out of his mouth. Immediately the laughing stops, and gentle hands are running across his arms.

“Hey I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed”

“It’s not, it’s not that, it’s stupid Sum”

“You can tell me Qrow” Qrow bit his lip hesitating, always hesitating when it came to being vulnerable. Vulnerability got you killed when he was in the tribe, and Raven had made it clear that she’d use it against him, against all of them.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to” Qrow looked down, into Summers reassuring gaze, slowing the whirlwind of emotions inside him. He leaned down, burying his face in her neck, a moment.

“What if she doesn’t need me anymore?”

“Oh Qrow, look at me” Qrow glanced up a soft sniffle, leaving him.

“She’ll always need you”

“No, no she doesn’t she has you and your ten times better than me”

“Ruby doesn’t believe that, you know what she said the other day?” Qrow shook her head and Summer let out a soft sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Mama I like being like you but when do I get to be like daddy?”

“She didn’t” Summer just nodded her head in affirmation, fondness lighting up her features.

“Everyday it’s mama what’s dad doing? Where’s dad? Does dad want breakfast? When’s he going to wake up? Can I wake him up? That’s all I hear every day” Qrow finally let go of Summer, astonishment on his face.

“But why? Why would she want me and my bad luck?”

“Because you’re her dad, Qrow, she looks up to you more then you think” Summer let out a soft laugh before continuing.

“Honestly Qrow if anyone should be jealous it’s me”

“I’m-”

“Don’t apologize you goof, you can’t help feeling how you feel” Qrow shuffled in place for a second, contemplating, what Summer had told him.

“Thanks Petal” Summer let out a small hum, before glancing at the floor.

“We should probably get this cleaned up”

One light bulb replacement later, and both Summer and Qrow has retreated to bed for the night. But it was Summer who awoke to see her daughter curled up in her father’s arms, wrapped protectively around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye day three is a wrap! hope you all enjoyed and please review if you liked it i'd love to hear what you have to say. See ya tomorrow!


End file.
